


Love, more than tender

by capeofstorm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consensual Infidelity, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 12:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capeofstorm/pseuds/capeofstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy didn’t like being jilted. She planned on seducing Draco’s bride as a payback, only somehow it became much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love, more than tender

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



The day Draco slid an oversized diamond engagement ring on Astoria’s finger, Pansy Parkinson decided she wanted Astoria. And what Pansy wanted, she would get.

In a fashion, it was her way of getting back at Draco for not choosing her. Only that sounded petty and childish, so she didn’t think of it in those terms. It was more a case of getting even, somehow.

She started her seduction slowly. A week after the Prophet ran the engagement article, she bumped into Astoria at Twilift and Tattings, her hands clenched around a black lace bustier as Astoria got out of the changing room.

“Pansy! So good to see you,” Astoria smiled and kissed Pansy on each cheek.

“Astoria, darling, what a delight. How are you?”

“I’m well, and you?” Astoria took in the bustier, a sly smile creeping on her lips.

“Got your eye on someone?” Pansy smiled, slow and dirty, looking Astoria up and down.

“Wouldn’t you love to know?” she said with a wink.

She left Astoria standing there and went to pay for the bustier. She’d wear it out on their first night together, she decided. A nice touch of sentimentality Astoria would definitely appreciate.

*

She made sure her mother invited Astoria and her family for Saturday tea. Her mother, an absent-minded Ravenclaw who was brilliant with theories but not too concerned with social interactions, noticed the attention Pansy put into planning the tea party and instructing the elves.

“Are you wanting to show her up for getting Draco, darling?” Pansy smiled sweetly at her mother, squeezing her shoulder.

“Something like that, maman.”

She made sure the patio was cleaned thoroughly, the flowers’ scent strengthened by a spell. She flicked her wand, adding a gentle breeze to the air. She nodded her head with satisfaction.

She walked to the study, stopped for a second in front of the mirror, fluffing up her hair and retouching her lipstick.

Pansy walked into the study, her hips swaying gently with every step. She sat down on the sofa, grabbed a magazine and flicked through it as she waited for Astoria and Mrs. Greengrass to arrive. She was half way through an article about Blaise’s latest paramour when Dipsy announced their guests.

Pansy and her mother got up to greet Astoria and Mrs. Greengrass. The two older women kissed each other on the cheeks, exchanging pleasantries. Pansy shook Mrs. Greengrass’ hand and nodded at Astoria.

“Why don’t we move to the patio? It's quite pleasant.” Pansy’s mother took Mrs. Greengrass by the arm and lead the way. Pansy extended her arm to Astoria.

“Shall we?” Astoria shot her a look as she took her by the arm.

“Had any chance to wear that bustier?”

“Mmm, not yet. I’m saving it for a special occasion.”

“Oh?”

“Indeed. Would you like some Darjeeling? Papa brought the leaves from his last trip to India.”

“Please.”

Astoria took a seat on the settee, her legs crossed daintily in front of her. Pansy prepared two cups of tea, sweetening it with honey. She spared a glance at their mothers, already deep in conversation about something or other. She turned and handed one of the tea cups to Astoria and took a seat beside her. She took a careful sip of her tea and sighed at the taste.

They drank their tea without speaking to one another. Astoria put her empty tea cup on the table and looked up at Pansy.

“Charming day.”

“It is, yes. The orchids bloomed beautifully in maman’s garden.”

“I’d love to see them. I’m quite partial to orchids.” Pansy smiled.

“Then by all means, let me show you to the garden. They are a sight to behold. Wouldn’t want you to miss out on it.” She got up from the settee, offering her hand to help Astoria. Astoria took her hand, hoisted herself up and let her hand fall down her sides.

“Maman, Mrs. Greengrass, please pardon us. Astoria wants to see your orchids, maman. I’ll escort her to the gardens.”

“Of course, darling. I hope you’ll enjoy them, dear.”

“I have no doubt about that, Mrs. Parkinson. Excuse us.”

They stepped outside of the patio, the afternoon sunlight warm on their skin. The breeze was lighter than the one Pansy created in the patio and the air was fragrant with the smell of freshly bloomed flowers. They made their way to the section where Pansy’s mother’s garden was housed. The glasshouse was fogged from the inside, the trapped heat leaving them breathless for a moment as they entered.

Pansy steered them towards her mother’s orchids. Astoria smiled at the sight of them, one of her fingers reaching out to trace the contour of the petals.

Pansy stood behind her, her mouth by Astoria’s ear as she spoke softly, her breath puffing against Astoria’s cheek.

“What do orchids remind you of, Astoria?” Astoria took in a sharp breath, snatching her hand back quickly.

“Nothing.”

“They remind me of a woman’s lips,” Pansy murmured. She reached out a hand, caressing the inner petals delicately. Her finger skimmed the delicate bulb teasingly, once, twice. She made sure Astoria’s eyes followed her fingers as she petted the flower, outlining its contours with her manicured finger. She let the silence and heat build up between then until she felt like she would scream if she didn’t make another move. She placed a quick, light kiss on Astoria’s jaw.

“Delicate, beautiful, mesmerising... Quite like a pussy.”

She lowered her voice, her hand brushing Astoria’s side in passing as she straightened out. She turned around and smiled on the inside. Astoria was breathing heavily, her limber fingers curled into two tight fists.

Pansy walked through her mother’s garden, her head turned upwards to the sun, her eyes closed, a slight smile on her lips. She enjoyed the sound of Astoria’s harsh breathing, enjoyed the way it was laboured still. Her own limbs were heavy with desire, a most delicious warmth pooling low in her stomach. She imagined pushing Astoria against the glass wall, pressing their bodies tightly together, her knee wedged between Astoria’s as they kissed hungrily. Astoria’s hands would leave smudges on the fogged up glass as she moaned and writhed on Pansy’s thigh.

“What game are you playing, Pansy?”

“Game? I’m not playing any games, darling.” Astoria looked her up and down, one of her hands moving behind her, supporting her body as she sagged against the table.

“Is this about Draco?”

 _Yes_ , Pansy thought. “No.”

“Then what?”

“Does it have to be about anything? Does it have to _be_ anything, Astoria?”

“Isn’t it always, with you?”

Pansy laughed at that, her laughter sounding too loud in the enclosed space. She could feel sweat trickle down her spine and imagined following a similar trail with her tongue, down Astoria’s back, leaving open mouthed kisses on Astoria’s cheeks before she delved and ate her out for all she was worth.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. Come, our mothers will be wondering where we are.”

Pansy kept her distance for the remainder of the visit. She made small talk with Astoria’s mother, gossiped about Millicent Buldstrode’s unshapely figure and lovely personality and nodded in all the right moments, all the while feeling Astoria’s eyes on her. She shook Mrs. Greengrass’ hand as they said their goodbyes and pressed a lingering kiss on Astoria’s cheek. She winked at the blonde as she stepped into the Floo.

It was a successful visit, indeed. She would send Astoria some flowers soon, she decided. Orchids would do nicely.

*

Pansy readjusted her robe the moment she stepped out of the Floo. It was the Malfoy’s annual Halloween ball and she was looking forward to it. She brushed non-existent soot from her dark green robes and moved towards the Ballroom.

She was greeted by Narcissa and Lucius who stood by the door, speaking with the newcomers.

“Pansy, it’s been too long. You look dashing tonight! Are your parents attending?”

Pansy exchanged kisses on cheeks with Narcissa, smiling at Lucius as he bent to kiss her hand.

“Sadly no. Papa is on business in Italy and maman went with him to do a spot of shopping.”

“That’s too bad. Enjoy yourself, dear.”

She nodded and moved along, entering the Ballroom. She took a flute of champagne from one of the house elves and scanned the crowds. She noticed Millicent Bullstrode standing in the corner, a frown on her face as she observed Theodore Nott and his latest conquest, a Swedish witch with more beauty than brains. Right up his alley, she thought. Poor Millie, she really needed to move on. Pansy started making her way towards her former classmate when Draco stepped in front of her.

“Pans, it’s been too long. Dance with me?”

“Of course, Draco.”

She drained her champagne and put the glass on a tray of a passing house elf. Draco took her hand in his and Pansy realised with a start that she didn’t feel the usual electricity between them. His hand was warm and dry around hers but that was it. She no longer felt the pull between them. She plastered a pleasant smile on her lips as he took her in his arms and lead her in a waltz.

“I didn't see you at my engagement party.”

“I doubt you’d have wanted me there. I’m sad to say I would have made a scene and we both hate those.”

“I am sorry about that, Pans.” She shook her head.

“What happens, happens, Draco. Although we would have made a really good power couple, I’d start cheating on you in our third year of marriage and you’d start drinking your sorrows in the fourth. By the fifth you’d start shagging Potter and I’d start my own line of clothing. Then your parents would insist on us having an heir, your father would ply my food with fertility potions and your mother would give you stern talk tos. Potter would want to leave his wife for you and you’d get in a fight because you’re a family man. In the end, everyone would be miserable.”

Draco laughed loudly, bringing the attention of guests towards them. Pansy smiled slightly, and twirled around under his guidance. His nostrils flared slightly when she mentioned Potter. So he already started shagging him, she mused.

“You are too right, although I doubt I’d start shagging Potter after being married to you for five years. Thank you for the flowers, though. Astoria was quite taken with the orchids.” Pansy wanted to cackle with glee at that. So Astoria was interested. Good to know.

“Glad to hear. She quite enjoyed maman’s orchids, it was only prudent I send them to you two as a belated congratulations.”

“How have you been?”

“Pretty good. I’m thinking of visiting that new spa Mrs. Goyle opened, it’s supposed to be a treat.”

“Astoria mentioned wanting to go as well. Maybe you should go with her. Ever since Daphne left for France, Astoria is terribly out of sorts.”

“Sure, why not?”

“Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it.”

Their dance came to an end, Draco put her hand in the crook of his elbow and led her away from the dancefloor. He led her straight to Astoria who was speaking with Lucius’ business associates. Draco nodded at them, making them scurry away. Pansy sighed quietly - she did love it when people knew their place.

“Astoria, love, Pansy is thinking of tagging along with you to Mrs. Goyle’s spa. You don’t mind, do you?” Astoria straightened, a pleasant smile plastered on her lips. She looked at Pansy accusingly before turning to Draco.

“Not at all. I could use some company.”

“Splendid. How about two days from today, Astoria? Does that work for you?” The blonde nodded, her hand reaching for Draco’s arm as if he could save her from Pansy’s plans. If anything, Draco gave her the go ahead during their dance.

“Yes. I’ll meet you there?”

“That seems best, yes. At ten o’clock?”

“Suits me fine.”

“I’ll see you then. Excuse me now, I saw Millie standing on her lonesome, I have something to talk to her about.”

Draco squeezed her hand and pushed another glass of champagne at her.

“Enjoy yourself, Pans.”

She smiled, her eyes flickering to Astoria.

“Oh, I plan on it.”

She made her way to Millie who was still hiding in the corner. Time wasn’t good to her, she still looked very much like a bulky man with her square jaw, heavy torso and muscular shoulders. At least Pansy managed to talk her into getting a stylist do her hair from time to time.

“Hello, Millie.”

“Pansy, you’re looking devious today.” Pansy batted her eyelashes at Millie, saluting her with her champagne glass.

“I have no idea what you mean, dearest.” Millie snorted, her eyebrow raised.

“Sure you don’t. After all it’s not as if you’re angry at Draco for getting engaged to Astoria, right?” Pansy sighed and took a sip of her champagne. The bubbles tickled her throat rather pleasantly. Narcissa definitely knew how to pick the right drinks for her parties.

“That was so last month, Millie. I’m over that.”

“Exactly, that’s what’s worrying me. You don’t get over things like that so quickly.”

“People change.” Millie nodded.

“Yes, people change. You don’t. Not without a good reason.”

“I guess my reason is good enough.”

“Care to share?”

“Not really. Not tonight, at least.”

“Fair enough.”

They stood in silence, watching the rest of guests. Millie’s eyes unfailingly went back to Theo every few minutes. Pansy felt for her friend. Theo would never consider Millie as anything but a friend, much to Millie’s chargin.

“You need to move on.” Millie gave her a sideways look.

“Like you did?” Pansy grimaced.

“Believe me, there’s nothing left there, much to my surprise.”

“You don’t look too shaken up about it, though.”

“As I’ve said, I’ve moved on to greener pastures.”

“Those greener pastures have anything to do with Draco’s _bride_?” Pansy winked at Millie, her eyes seeking Astoria, darling petite Astoria who was better than her in Lucius’ eyes. She knew Draco didn’t have much saying in who his bride would be, Lucius was too keen on allying his family with someone who had enough power and money to satisfy the Malfoy name. Sometime during the war, her family lost that privileged spot.

“Maybe.”

Millie brought her hand to swipe her hair away from her eyes.

“I won’t ask you to stop. Just be aware of what you’re doing, Pansy.”

“I always am, Millie. I always am.”

*

Pansy entered the spa at ten o’clock sharp. The receptionist greeted her with a polite smile which turned into one full of promises after a second. Pansy thought of it quickly but decided against it. She was there for Astoria, she couldn’t lose her focus.

“I’ve a day appointment. Pansy Parkinson.”

“Of course, Miss Parkinson. Miss Greengrass is already waiting for you in the lounge.”

Pansy nodded and made her way to Astoria. She saw her sitting on a comfortable settee, still dressed in her robes.

“Hello, dear.” Astoria looked up to her and nodded.

“Pansy.”

“What’s with the cold greeting?”

“I want to know what it is that you are after here, Pansy.” Pansy unclasped her robes and threw them on a sette. She moved closer to Astoria, bending over so that her lips were by Astoria’s lips.

“Why, I’m after you, dear.” She straightened out and winked, starting to take off her blouse, button by button. Astoria’s eyes fixed on her fingers, following them without a thought.

“And you’re after me. I don’t see why that should be a problem.”

“You’re ridiculous! I am not after you, Parkinson, you’re thinking too highly of yourself.”

“Really? That’s why you haven’t mentioned to Draco I was flirting with you? That’s why you came here today? Because you’re not after me?” Astoria swallowed loudly, making Pansy laugh.

“I’ve always said you weren’t subtle enough to be a Slytherin, darling. Red and gold would have suited you far better.” She let her blouse drop to the floor, baring her breasts to Astoria. She moved her hands to start on the zipper of her skirt when she felt Astoria grab her wrists.

“Don’t,” she whispered.

“Why not?”

“Because I’m marrying Draco.” Pansy shrugged.

“I don’t really care about that.”

“It’s... it’s not why you’re doing this?” Pansy turned her hands around, capturing Astoria’s palms, bringing them to rest on her stomach.

“It was, in the beginning. Now I simply want you.”

“And what you want, you get.”

“Yes.” Pansy left Astoria’s hands on her stomach and undid the zip of her skirt, sliding it off her hips to pool at her feet. She stepped out of it, Astoria’s hands moving to brush the undersides of her breasts.

“Tomorrow.” Pansy nodded.

“Only this once.” She smiled.

“We’ll see.”

*

Pansy put on her black lace bustier, making sure her breasts were exposed in just the right way. She put a black blouse over it, buttoning it up to cover the bustier but no more. She fluffed her hair and put on a skirt. Finger traced over her lips, she made sure her lipstick didn’t smudge.

The Floo whooshed as Astoria stepped through. Pansy went to take her into her arms, kissing her soundly.

“Mmm, hello.”

Astoria rolled her eyes. “You just got out of bed, didn’t you?”

“Mm-hmm.”

“You’re terrible.”

“Yet you still love me.”

“Merlin only knows why.” Pansy smirked.

“It’s my fantastic body and unmatched skills in bed.”

“You keep telling that to yourself, Parkinson.”

“Aw, ‘toria, it’s our anniversary, don’t use my surname, it’s tacky.” Astoria took off her robes and threw it over Pansy’s couch.

“I don’t know, it seems to work for Draco and Potter.” Pansy grimaced and sat down, crossing her legs, making sure Astoria caught a wink of her underwear.

“Please don’t talk about your husband when I’m seducing you.” Astoria put her hand to her chest in a surprised gesture.

“You’re trying to seduce me? Oh dear, how scandalous!”

“I can show you something even more scandalous,” Pansy leaned forward, giving Astoria an eyeful of her breasts. Astoria caught her breath.

“Are you wearing my favourite bustier?” Pansy smiled, slow and dirty.

“Happy third anniversary, love.”


End file.
